


In hindsight

by Ren



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, it wasn't such a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 63 ("In quel momento sembrava una buona idea."/"It seemed like a good idea at the time.") of the Maritombola @ [](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**maridichallenge**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).

"So," says Beckett in her most dangerous voice, the one with an edge of steel that has been known to reduce suspects to tears. "How do you explain this?"

"Er," says Castle, for once at a loss for words. He clears his throat and says, tentatively, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Next to him, Ryan flinches. "Wrong answer, bro," Esposito says in an undertone.

Beckett smiles. "You know, Castle, sometimes you amaze me," she says. "I didn't think that you could make your situation any worse, and yet you did."

Castle gives her a sheepish grin. "It's one of my many talents," he says.


End file.
